


Sapphire Earrings

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: He didn't really believe in love. At least, he hadn't before.(fuckboy!Porco falls in love)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Karina Braun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sapphire Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my mind for a week and I finally got to write it! I also remembered why I never write unrequited love.

Porco never was one to believe in silly things like karma. "What goes around comes around." Or destiny. If things like that were real, the world wouldn't be such a terrible place where bastard CEOs made billions and destroyed those beneath them then got to lounge by pools with billions of dollars. 

He'd adopted a mindset of "don't hate the player, hate the game." He was never deliberately an asshole. Not once did he ever sweet talk a girl promising her a relationship and eternal love only to dump her as soon as he got laid. Granted, some people may call him an asshole for getting women into bed then never talking to them again. But really, that wasn't his problem. If the girls wanted to get their feelings hurt over some dick, that was on them. 

He didn't really believe in love. 

At least, he hadn't before. 

It wasn't even supposed to mean anything. It'd been an accident meeting her to begin with. He hadn't even known that she was that asshole Reiner's mother. She'd been absolutely beautiful while she was outside her home tending to her garden while he was jogging in the neighborhood. He must've looked exhausted, because while he was walking back along the path he'd jogged the angel offered him a bottle of cold water. 

Not an hour later he was pounding that beautiful woman into her sheets, and Porco wasn't sure he'd ever had better sex. He always did love a mature woman that knew exactly what she wanted, and the way the woman -Karina- had purred while getting dicked down had made Porco want to lose his mind. 

It was weird. Usually he was ready to move on to the next woman as soon as he'd gotten laid, but Porco just wanted to see her again. Fuck her again. Pull her close underneath the sheets and enjoy the warmth that Karina radiated. Have her kiss his cheeks, his lips, his temples, his body. 

It was a little bit awkward when he learned that Karina was Reiner's mother, but it didn't matter much to him at first. He wasn't going to be a smarmy bastard and wave it around in Reiner's face that he was fucking his mother, because Karina wouldn't appreciate that and he didn't want to upset Karina. Over time, Porco found himself holding back vitriolic feelings about his rival whenever Karina warmly talked about her son because he cared about her and didn't want to upset her. 

By the time he realized he was falling in love with her, it was too late. Cupid's arrow had long taken hold of him. He'd started kissing her more during sex. Stayed the night instead of leaving. Ate dinner with her, enjoyed the breakfasts she'd make for him. 

Porco never would've thought a woman in her forties would be his first true love. But she made him want to be an honest man. He thought about marrying her sometimes. Yes, she was older. Yes, it was true they wouldn't be having children and raising a family together. Karina had already raised a son by herself, because she was a strong woman. And as much as it pained him to even think about it, with her being so much older eventually she would pass away before him. 

But knowing all of that, Porco still wanted to be with her. He was hopelessly in love with her. 

Karina Braun. The name of a real-life angel. Golden hair, warm eyes, a smile that would light up the room. Passionate. Loving. 

He hadn't told her he loved her. He was going to tonight. And dear god, he was nervous. He'd gotten her a beautiful pair of sapphire earrings, to match her birthstone. She would look beautiful. He'd thought about getting her a bouquet of roses, but decided against it. She had so many beautiful flowers in her garden anyways. 

"Porco. Come on in, I've just made dinner." Porco nodded and entered the now-familiar house. Karina had made a delicious dinner, with grilled salmon and lemon pasta. She poured white wine into the wine glasses and prepared a fantastic dinner. She was an amazing cook, and he could eat her food all day every day. The wine she'd picked out was perfect. Porco sighed happily whenever he finished off his drink and relaxed. They laughed together and talked about nothing important, yet Porco couldn't help but want to hear more. 

Shortly after they were done eating, Karina and Porco settled onto the couch in her living room. And sure enough, Karina's hands were on his shoulders and their lips were pressed together. Porco moaned and licked her lips, then slid his tongue inside her mouth. Her lips were so soft and plush... he loved kissing her. Karina moaned softly when Porco wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. He ran one hand through her thick, blonde hair and stroked her cheek with his other. "Karina, you look beautiful tonight." 

A gentle chuckle from Karina before she kissed his cheek, then his lips. "You look handsome as ever yourself, Porco." Karina moved to pressed a kiss to Porco's neck, getting a moan in response. Karina moved to straddle his hips, and Porco rested his hands on her hips when she did so. "I can't help myself when I see you." 

"God, Karina..." Her low voice made his pants uncomfortably tight. It was like she was able to cast a spell on him that made him able to get hard in the blink of an eye. Porco slipped his hands under the back of her shirt, then unclasped her bra easily. He'd had tons of practice, but that didn't matter now. She tossed off her shirt and bra, and Porco admired her soft skin and perfect breasts. "Yeah, baby, you look perfect." 

Porco leaned forward and took one breast into his mouth while he grabbed the other and squeezed it in his hand. Karina moaned and Porco felt honored to make sure a perfect woman feel pleasure. He was gentle in his sucks and swirls of his tongue around her nipple, in contrast to the hard and desperate squeezes of his hand. Karina whimpered and moaned softly while Porco watched her through half-lidded eyes. 

"Take your shirt off for me, handsome." Porco laughed and blushed at the compliment. He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and tossed it off, and the satisfied look on Karina's face made it worth it. She admired his well-muscled body, especially his pecs and biceps. "How about you show me what you can do with this body of yours?" Her words were purred directly into his ear, and Porco couldn't take it. He smashed his lips against hers and picked her up, then carried her to her bedroom. 

He dropped her on the bed, and Karina wasted no time in slipping off her pants and underwear. Porco swallowed and admired her nude body on the bed, her waiting for him with a seductive smile on her face. Porco unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, then laid down next to Karina on the bed. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her passionately. He danced his tongue with hers while she moaned. He reached a hand down and started kneading her ass while she put a hand down and stroked him slowly. 

"Do that faster, gorgeous." Karina laughed and started stroking his cock faster, her kissing him while she did so. She broke away from the kiss and moved down, her pecking soft kisses along his chest and torso on the way down. Karina lightly pushed him so that he was laying on his back, then leaned down to give his erection a teasing lick. "God, babe, that's right... fuck..." Karina chuckled softly and took the head of his cock into her mouth, her sucking on it while she stroked the base. Porco clutched at the sheets and let himself get lost in the feeling of her perfect mouth. 

Karina's moaning around him only made it feel that much better while she bobbed her head. If she were an angel, her bedroom was heaven on earth and Porco never wanted to leave. He thrust his hips slightly, and Karina gave him a cocky smirk when she glanced back up at him. She gave his head a few more licks before she pulled off and adjusted so she was straddling his hips. Porco admired her perfect body while he ran his hands up and down her thighs. 

"I've been thinking about you coming over all day." Karina teased, her scooting forward so she could rub her warm and wet vulva against his erection. Porco squeezed his eyes shut and sighed; it was just too good, and he wanted more. Karina seemed to enjoy him looking so desperate, so she lifted herself up and slipped his head inside of her. Porco gasped and squeezed her thighs, getting a pleased chuckle from Karina before she sank herself down all the way. 

"God, Karina, baby..." Porco gasped, then opened his eyes so he could watch her. He pulled his knees up, and Karina took the opportunity to rest her hands on his thighs while she lifted herself up and slid back down. Porco didn't think anything had ever felt so good in his life. Maybe his head was in the clouds, but every time Karina fucked him it was better than the last. She had a content look of pleasure on her face while she set a steady pace and rode him. "Yes, yes, that's right,.. just like that, gorgeous." 

"You like that, Porco?" Karina moved to rest her hands on his chest, then increased the pace of her fucking him. Porco gasped and squeezed her hips while she ground her hips on his lap. She was almost too much for him... almost. Porco bucked his hips up, then pulled her off of him. He rolled over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her, then started rubbing his dick against her clit. Karina moaned and gave Porco an alluring look. "You trying to tease me?" 

"Is it working?" Porco asked with a cocky smile on his face. Karina cocked a brow, then reached down and guided his cock back inside of her. Porco hummed and adjusted so he could rest his head against hers, then kissed her cheek. Karina gasped and wrapped her legs around Porco's waist while he fucked her. He brought up both hands and clutched tightly at her hair, and she tightened her legs in response. "God, Karina, you feel so fucking good..." 

"Fuck me harder, Porco." It wasn't a demand, so much as a plead whispered into his ear. Porco always wanted to give his Karina what she wanted, so he obliged and started fucking her harder. He loved feeling so close to her, loved the way her nails dug into his back while he pounded her into the sheets. He moans and gasps into his ear made him feel like she was in heaven, and that was all he wanted. 

Porco raised up and sat on his knees, then put her legs over his shoulders. "Rub your clit, Karina." An order, but really he just wanted to make sure she felt as good as possible. Her toes curled while Karina reached down and rubbed at her clit. Porco admired the sight of her body beneath him while he fucked her. She was perfect, and she deserved to come. "Say my name, beautiful." 

In the past, he would call girls "beautiful" and "gorgeous" so he wouldn't have to remember their names. Now he said it because he truly meant it. Karina was beautiful. The way her golden hair framed her face right now while she squeezed around him made him have to hold back so he wouldn't come too quickly. 

"Oh, Porco... Porco! Yes! Harder! Yes!" Porco felt the sweat drip down his brow while he grit his teeth. God, he wanted to come. He wanted to so bad. But she wasn't done yet, and he wouldn't come until he was sure his angel was satisfied. The way she was curling her toes, he knew she was close. Porco reached down and gently stared kneading her clit in time with his thrusts. "Ah! God, Porco! Yes! Yes!" 

The way she breathed when she came was perfect. She whined and threw an arm over her eyes, and Porco couldn't help it. He thrust harder and faster until he came, only pulling out when he was sure he couldn't come anymore. He watched his cum drip out for a moment, then laid down next to Karina. She glanced at him, then chuckled and shook her head. Porco nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. "Good?" 

"Do you really need to ask?" Karina laughed softly and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "I needed that. It was perfect." Karina got up and headed to the bathroom, then came back in her panties and sleeping shirt. Maybe it was seeing her looking content and tired, but Porco was beat. He would give her those sapphire earrings in the morning. For now, he nuzzled close and fell asleep. 

  


He was always a late sleeper. Especially now in the summer time, when he didn't need to worry about classes. Hell, he didn't even need to worry about work. His family was loaded. He had a comfortable trust fund. That meant he could wake up late to the delicious smell of sizzling bacon. A smile made its way onto Porco's face. His Karina was such a sweetheart. Always so thoughtful. 

No wonder he fell for her. Porco put his clothes back on and stretched out, then went to the kitchen. Karina was almost done cooking; his plate was already set out, and she was finishing up her own bacon. He smiled happily at her and sat at the table, but didn't start eating yet. He wanted to wait to eat with her. Karina gave him a gentle smile when she sat down and poured herself some juice. They ate and talked about what they were going to be doing; she needed to go buy some stuff for her garden, while he was going to be visiting his brother later. 

"Karina?" Porco suddenly felt nervous. He said he needed to run to his car, then grabbed the earrings and put them in his coat pocket. He'd never actually told Karina how he felt. What better way to show it than with beautiful earrings? Karina was sitting on her couch reading, and put her magazine down. She was so cute, buying gardening magazines and admiring the work of others. 

"Yes? What is it, Porco? Going out to see your brother now?" Karina asked, her somewhat surprised when Porco sat next to her. He very nervously scratched the back of his head, and he knew his face must be burning red right now. He swallowed and met her eyes. "Porco? Are you okay?" 

"Karina..." He swallowed. Why was he so nervous? He shook his head and reached into his pocket, then grabbed the small box. "God, Karina, I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll make it quick. I love you." Porco breathed in deeply and looked at her. Her mouth hung open slightly, then she looked down at his lap. 

"Porco, I..." Before she could continue, he pulled out the box and opened it, revealing two beautiful sapphire earrings. 

"I-I got your these... I thought they would look good on you. I just... I love you, Karina. I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend?" There was silence, and Porco closed his eyes because he was so nervous. He opened them again when he got no answer. "Karina?" 

Karina was staring at the earrings, then shook her head. "Porco... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... but no." Porco felt like all the air had been kicked out of his lungs. He felt his eyes start to burn, but he only cocked his head. 

"Huh...?" He felt silly. That was all he was able to get out. 

"Porco. You're a handsome young man. You're kind, handsome, and I know someday you're going to make someone the luckiest person on the planet. But it isn't going to be me." She gently took his hands in her own and rubbed the backs with her thumbs. "You're the same age as my son, Porco. I'm forty-six, you're twenty-two. It wouldn't work." 

"I don't care about that, Karina... I never have..." Karina shook her head, and Porco knew she was hurting. "Karina, I... I love you." He felt his chest hurt. Was his heart breaking? Did heartbreak actually make your chest hurt? 

"I'm sorry, Porco. I'm so, so sorry. If I knew you wanted a relationship, if I knew in the end I was going to hurt you, I never would have let it get to this point. It kills me to see you so upset." Karina gently scooted closer to Porco, then pulled him into a gentle hug. Porco heard a sniffle, and that was all it took for him to break down. He sobbed into her shoulder while she gently ran her hand up and down his back. 

How long he cried, he wasn't sure. But eventually his crying softened until he pulled away and saw the hurt on Karina's face. 

Despite how badly he was hurting, Porco was more upset that Karina had tear stains on her face. She gave him a warm smile and gently held his hand. She sighed heavily and wiped at her eyes, then shook her head. 

"Porco... I don't think we should see each other anymore. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. I'm so, so sorry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

He didn't want to let her go. God, no, he didn't. His lip trembled and he let out another sob when he nodded. He looked through teary eyes at the earrings and pushed them into her hands. 

"Please, take them Karina. I got them for you. I know you'll look beautiful in them." He could tell Karina was about to object. "Please. If anything, you'll have something to remember me by." 

Karina laughed sadly and shook her head. "I could never forget you, Porco. You made me feel young again. Maybe in another lifetime, we could've been happy together." Porco laughed sadly and held her hand. When he saw their fingers threaded together, he never wanted to let go. But he had to. 

"I insist. Please, take them. Please." Karina looked at the box, then reached up and took out her earrings. Porco watched her take the sapphire rings from the box and put them in. They really were as beautiful on her as he imagined when he bought them. "They're beautiful. Just like you." 

Eventually, it was time to part. Karina walked with Porco to the door, and he stepped outside while she stayed through the threshold and smiled sadly at him. "Porco. I know it hurts now, but someday you'll move on. There'll come a day when you forget all about me." Porco shook his head and felt his lip tremble. 

"I'll never forget you." Porco laughed sadly and wiped at his eyes. "I love you too much. I'll never forget you, ever." Karina hugged him, and Porco knew it was the end. She brushed her lips against his own, and he knew she wanted to cry. 

"I'll never forget you either. Goodbye, Porco. Please, be happy. For me." Porco nodded sadly and turned away while his heart collapsed inside of him. 

"For you, I will be." 

  


Porco was eating his food at the café on campus when he saw Reiner come in with his mother to enjoy a snack. Porco saw her, and noticed the sapphire earrings that she was wearing. Their eyes met, and they gave one another a smile. 

She hadn't forgotten him, and that made it easier. Porco would never forget his first love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out like :D but I was like :'( when I was writing the ending.   
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
